


daisies and kisses

by sleeepybear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, TV World (Persona 4), morgana and sojiro are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepybear/pseuds/sleeepybear
Summary: When his hand ended up slipping through his TV one night, Akira really didn’t question it.The amount of fucky shit that happens to him is actually a lot of fucky shit. Between Personas and palaces, he wasn’t very surprised when he accidentally shoved his hand into his TV screen.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	daisies and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my secret santa fic for Rodi in the pegoryu server on discord! 
> 
> Their request: I just want them to make out on a bed of flowers. Or anything really :)
> 
> this is the best i could figure out for that prompt, so I hope you like it Rodi! please enjoy <3

When his hand ended up slipping through his TV one night, Akira really didn’t question it.    


  
The amount of fucky shit that happens to him is actually a lot of fucky shit. Between Personas and palaces, he wasn’t very surprised when he accidentally shoved his hand into his TV screen like it was little more than jello. Further experimentation showed that he could fit his head in there, but he couldn’t get his whole body through his tiny TV.   


  
When he went to the underground mall for work the next day, the temptation to stop in the electronics store was too much for him to resist. The section with the TVs, the big ones that were too expensive for him to even breathe at, peaked his curiosity again. The line of logic is simple-- if he could put his hand through the TV at home, then he should be able to do that here too, right?   


  
Placing his hand lightly on the TV’s screen had sent weird ripples radiating out from his finger and palm, and he could in fact put his hand through this TV as well. So there’s that. The only logical conclusion was that he should, in fact, jump through the screen and see what happens. Luckily, Morgana was in the attic, not in his bag that day.   


  
Jumping through, he found himself in a nice grassy area, flowers (that his days in the flower shop told him were daisies) peeking up through the soft looking grass. It was so pretty, he felt bad trampling all over it. There’s a path barely visible leading away from the flowers, but he’s totally chill with  _ not _ risking his life any further. There’s a stack of TVs, and it does seem like that’s the exit. Jumping through one, he found himself back in the electronics store.   


  
Alone in the attic later that night, Morgana sleeping peacefully at his side, Akira couldn’t help but think about what he had discovered. The amount of alone time he gets is pitiful, since most of it is spent sleeping or studying. He has grades to upkeep, Palace raids and Mementos runs to go on,  _ and _ he has to keep Sojiro and Morgana happy. Forget time to himself, he doesn’t get any time to hang out with Ryuji anymore. Which sucks.   


  
Which leads him to a decision, dragging his very tolerant boyfriend by the hand the next morning to the electronics store.   


  
“Where’re we going again?” Ryuji asks him, for the millionth time.    


  
“Not telling you till we get there.” Akira replies, also for the millionth time.   


  
“I know, was just hoping you’d forget that you don’t wanna tell me. Can I at least guess?”   


  
“You can, but you won’t get it.”   


  
Akira just lets him guess the rest of the way there, passively shooting down any guesses that Ryuji has.    


  
And they’re finally in the electronics section, standing in front of the big screen TV from the last time Akira was here.   


  
“Wait, dude, are you buying me a TV?!” Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Dude, that’s way too expensive--” Akira can’t help but snicker, putting a finger over his boyfriend's mouth to shush him.  “Nah, it’s not the TV. Watch this.”   


  
And he puts his hand on the TV again, watching the ripples flow out.   


  
“Whoa…” Ryuji’s impressed, but it doesn’t take that much to impress him. “How’re you doing that?”   


  
“Honestly? I have no idea. I just found out that I can do it on accident. Wait until you see the best part.”   


  
And he sticks his hand through.   


  
“Dude! What the  _ fuck! _ ”   


  
“Shhhh!”    


  
Even though the store is fairly empty on a Tuesday afternoon, Ryuji’s going to alert the clerk.   


  
“Ryuji, you trust me?” He asks, pulling his hand out of the TV.   


  
“Well, yea, but--”   


  
“Okay. Cmon.”    


  
“Wait--!”   


  
With that, Akira pulls him through, and they tumble through the strange whirlwind of yellow. Akira can just barely register hearing his boyfriend yelling the whole way down.    


  
They land in the same soft grass Akira had seen the last time he was here, Ryuji squarely on top of him, but not for long. Ryuji rolls off, sitting up and looking around.   


  
“Dude, what the hell.. We’ve been through a lot of weird shit, but not this weird.”   


  
“Demons in castles isn’t this weird?” Akira snickers, sitting up as well.   


  
“Shut up.” Ryuji looks down, feeling the grass underneath him with his hands. “What even is this place?”   


  
“Dunno. But hey, I figured, y’know. Hard to find somewhere that’s private nowadays.”    


  
Ryuji looks up, snorting. “Yeah, but you’re still a jerk for dragging me into a TV with no warning at all.” He shoves Akira’s shoulder lightly, not enough to actually knock him over.    


  
“Oh yea? You’re a jerk, remember the time in Hawaii, when you--”   


  
“Shut up!” Ryuji shoves him for real this time, and Akira lets himself fall over onto the grass, laughing.   


  
“Or that one time in Kamoshida’s palace--”   


  
“Dude! Shut  _ up! _ ” Ryuji’s laughing too, but he puts a hand over Akira’s mouth, who promptly opens up and licks Ryuji’s palm. It’s disgusting to do, but it elicits the reaction he was looking for, which is Ryuji pulling his hand away in disgust like he’s been shocked.   


  
“Ew, Aki, seriously? You’re like, a gremlin.”   


  
“I’m your gremlin.” He responds without skipping a beat, the biggest shit eating grin on his face.    


  
“Oh, you’re in for it now--”   


  
Ryuji dives at him, and they grapple with each other, rolling around in the grass for a while until Akira manages to get the upper hand, pinning down both of Ryuji’s hands. They take a minute to catch their breath, chests heaving.   


  
He can’t help himself. Akira leans down to kiss him, and Ryuji happily reciprocates.    


  
Time goes a bit fuzzy after that. There’s no rush, after all, and neither of them seems pressed for more. After all, this strange world they’ve found doesn’t seem like it’s going anywhere. They can just come here whenever they want, and just… be two boys in love.   


  
Akira’s hands, at some point, migrate from Ryuji’s wrists to his cheeks, and Ryuji’s hands go to Akira’s waist, holding him close. It’s nice, with no Morgana yowling about how gross they’re being.   


  
Eventually they kiss each other breathless, and Akira rests his head on Ryuji’s chest, listening to his heart beat.    


  
“We ruined the flowers.” Akira’s the one to break the silence.   


  
“Yea. ‘s okay. It’ll grow back. What kinda flowers are there? You got that weird flower knowledge.”   


  
“Daisies. And it’s not weird. Leave me alone.”    


  
They’re silent for a minute more.   


  
“Hey Ryuji?”    


  
“Yea?”   


  
“I love you.”    


  
Ryuji makes a choking sound, making Akira look up, just to see his boyfriends face all pink.   


  
“Love you, too.” He responds, stumbling over the words a bit.    


  
A pause.   


  
“I wanna go home.”   


  
“Yea, me too. Head hurts. It’s all foggy in here.”   


  
Akira carefully rolls off of his boyfriend, standing up and brushing himself off. His pants seem to have some grass stains, but that’s fine. Some laundry detergent will take care of it.    


  
He extends a hand to Ryuji, helping him up, and planting a kiss on his cheek, which only makes him turn a brighter pink.    


  
They leave this strange TV world hand in hand, both with a broad smile on their faces.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile:
> 
> teddie: sensei 
> 
> yu: what
> 
> teddie: someone went in the TV world again
> 
> yu: *what*
> 
> anyway! hope u enjoyed pls leave a comment telling me what u think they feed me


End file.
